COMMUNITY OUTREACH AND TRANSLATION CORE Over the past 10 years, the Center for Children's Environmental Health Research (CCEHR) at the University of California, Berkeley, together with community partners in the Salinas Valley, has developed a successful Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) strongly rooted in principles of community-based participatory research (CBPR). Since the Center's inception, the focus of the COTC has been to promote awareness of children's environmental health as well as disseminate Center research findings to a broad range of constituencies at the local, state and national levels. Over the next 5 years, we plan to continue several of the successful COTC activities that we have developed over the last 10 years as well as initiate new strategies to further disseminate Center research findings, increase awareness about children's environmental health, and facilitate the translation of findings into sustainable programs and policies. COTC activities will be conducted in the Salinas Valley, across California, and nationally. To disseminate research findings to CHAMACOS study participants, we plan to conduct youth forums for the young cohort study participants (ages 9 to 13) as well as their parents. To reach the larger community, we have proposed several innovative strategies to widely disseminate our outreach and educational programs to families, pregnant women, clinicians, and providers. Within the Salinas Valley, we will engage local Latino farmworker youth (ages 14 to 18) in the promotion of healthy environmental policy. We will create a Youth Community Council (YCC) in Salinas and develop their capacity to identify environmental health priorities and carry out social and policy action projects. We will intensify our efforts to disseminate Center findings to policy makers with the aim of influencing the development of sound policies that take into account scientific evidence and children's environmental health priorities. As in past years, the Center's Community Advisory Board and Farmworker Council will continue to collaborate with Center researchers in the development and implementation of dissemination, outreach, and translation initiatives.